


Post-Halloween Goodies

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Buck being a Dork, Candy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Halloween may be over but that doesn't mean Buck isn't still enjoying the leftovers. Or planning for next for that matter...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Post-Halloween Goodies

“I’m back!”

"In here," Eddie called back quietly.

Buck shuffled through the front door of Eddie's house, two big grocery bags on his arms. Buck tossed his keys onto the counter and made his way over to the couch where Eddie was sitting, a book opened on his lap.

“Where’d you go?” Eddie asked, twisting around in his seat to get a better look at Buck. “Hunting down cat laxatives again?”

“No.” Buck snorted and dumped his bags out, triumphantly showing off a ridiculous collection of candy. Eddie’s teeth hurt just looking at it. “I hit up all the party stores.” Buck grinned. “They’re dumping Halloween candy super cheaply now and we were getting low.”

"Buck we have a whole bucket still," Eddie said skeptically.

“Nah-“ Buck shook his head. “That’s all the candy Christopher got I’m not going to take any of it. This can be ours.” Buck frowned for a second. “Where is Chris anyways?”

“Napping.” Eddie laughed. “Crashing hard from a sugar high. Just like you will be if you eat all that stuff.”

"Worth it." Buck practically bounded over to the couch with some of the candy and flopped down onto it lengthwise, sticking his head upon Eddie's lap next to his book.

“Fine…” Eddie shook his head and set his book down on the table, careful to mark his place. “What have you got?”

Buck dumped some of the bag down onto his stomach and started sorting through it. "Looks like Reece's, some Tootsie Rolls, Skittles, some Sweet Tarts, a few of those little mini packs of Starburst…"

“Give me one of those I guess.”

Buck grabbed two and tossed them up at Eddie. Then he picked up a full-size bag of Skittles for himself and tore it open. The bag more or less exploded out, scattering candy all over Buck and dropping several pieces down onto the floor too. Eddie laughed, one hand absent-mindedly running though Buck's hair. Buck started sorting the ones he could reach by color, his tongue peeking out of his mouth slightly.

“So I’ve been thinking-“ Buck mumbled as he popped a few orange Skittles into his mouth. “We should go to more adult Halloween parties next year.”

"You know they don't usually give out lots of candy at those right?" Eddie chuckled.

“What? Psh-“ Buck huffed. “I can get all the candy I want after. I just think the costumes could be fun.”

"Oh yeah?" Eddie chewed on a Starburst slowly, looking down at Buck. There was a sly grin on his boyfriend's face, and Eddie had a feeling Buck was up to something.

"Yeah." Buck grinned wider. "I some ideas that wouldn't be entirely kid-appropriate."

“Like what?” Eddie asked.

Buck shifted a little so he could look up Eddie easier, sending more candy scattering down onto the couch cushions. “I think _you_ should go as a stripper next year.” Buck grinned. “Show off some of those sexy muscles…”

Eddie laughed. He’d call that a little more than not appropriate for kids. He could just imagine trying to explain _that_ costume to Chris. “And why would I do that?”

If it was possible Buck grinned even wider. “Because then I’ll go as a buck. Perfect couples costume?”

Eddie frowned. "How is you dressing up like a deer in any way connected to me being a stripper?” It could certainly be funny, and depending on the deer costume Buck got maybe even cute, but Eddie didn’t really see what Buck was going for.

“Not a deer buck-“ Buck shook his head. “Buck like a dollar.” He smirked up at Eddie. “I could stuff myself into your g-string whenever you danced.”

Eddie groaned, at the ridiculous image, and how proud Buck was of his goofy idea. "How about I just perform for you some time instead?"

“I wouldn’t object to that.” Buck licked his lips, his tongue a little orange from all the candy he’d been eating. “But I’m telling you Eddie- you’d look so hot in what of those stripper costumes…”

Eddie sighed. He had a feeling he knew how this was going to go. Once Buck got an idea in his head, he could get dead set on something. Eddie had a feeling regardless of what he said now, come Halloween next year some combination of cajoling, pestering, and puppy dog eyes would have Eddie freezing his ass off in what could barely be called a costume. "Maybe…"

Buck bounced up quickly, practically glowing. “Really?”

“I said maybe.”

“I’m totally counting that as a yes.” Buck grinned and dived for his phone. “And I’m putting reminders in my calendar so I don’t forget!”

Eddie shook his head and reached for a couple of the Skittles that had fallen down onto the couch, popping one or two into his mouth. The things he did for Buck… Eddie smiled to himself. He’d just need to sit down and find something else even more ridiculous for Buck to where two years from now…


End file.
